dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Waldo VS Carmen Sandiego
The 33rd Installment of Dragon Rap Battles Features Waldo against Carmen Sandiego to see who is the better hider until Bigfoot comes in to try and take down both of them as they team up on him. The Battle Waldo: Thinking you would win would have your head in the clouds Cause you're battling someone who can blend with the crowd The best hider has been hired by the one and only Chief To stop the V.I.L.E. of a red fedora travelling thief! I say this human Sly Cooper has a ton of flaws Maybe she should've learned from my rival, Odlaw You may have stolen treasures as a thief so globally But you should return to ACME as their Wild E. Coyote! Carmen: Wrong ACME Wally, I'm gonna need a map Cause where in the world did you learn to rap?! Though a criminal at large, I remain gorgeous You're only hiding all because of Chuck Norris I'm a mind behind a criminal syndicate, in which you should fear Cause I'll make you more pale than your friend, Whitebeard I got a postcard from Wilma, she says you ain't slick Cause she left you because she couldn't find your dick! Waldo: You're not stealing this rap as you probably acclaimed Because nobody wants to play your educational games! Not even Death or Liam Neeson would know where i'm hiding While you have little kids saying "Swiper No Swiping!" Carmen: You're gonna get schooled straight from your book shelves Should've stayed at The Land of Waldos where you could touch yourself You lost your left shoe there, where you should've stayed put Maybe you should get bigger shoes for your big foot Bigfoot: Did somebody say Bigfoot? Cause this ain't no myth! Think these Rednecks can beat me? HA! As If! This cryptid sasquatch is ready to conquer Repping The Abominable Snowman and The Loch Ness Monster Since the 1960s I remain today attune While these two have recieved some lousy cartoons Cause i'm the one on the run being searched by the mass But now i'm gonna use my Bigfoot to kick some ass! Waldo '''and Carmen: '''A Sasquatch serving us? That is just silly! The Searches are only by some Southern Hillbillies Out alone in the woods eating nothing but deerskin Until you flopped with Henry and The Hendersons So let this Bipedical Humanoid give the confession This Mythological being is only a legend Like Wetherall on a clay on a toy marine route Saquatch and The Yeti are only just gorilla suits! Bigfoot: This ain't no gorilla suit! I give the scientists hysteria! As I walk all over in the woods of North America Cause my disses are known to be incredibly beastly Since you puny humans are an inferior species! Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called Free Rap Beat 7 - |Hidden Valley| Freestyle Violin Instrumental Hip-Hop Music and can be found here *This battle was also helpfully written by GravityMan *Bipedical is mispelled as Biomedical Category:Waldo VS Carmen Sandiego Category:Season 3 Category:Dragon Rap Battles